


O Father, Where Art Thou?

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet about the father-daughter relation ship of Shireen and Stannis</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Father, Where Art Thou?

O father, where art thou?  


Are you under the snow?

Are you cover in blood?

Or are you sitting in a marble throne? 

 

O Father, where art thou?

Will you come home for me Father? 

Will you bring me back yourself? 

Or will you be dammed to hell?

 

O Father, where art thou?

Are you back home? 

Where we read together under the dragon stone? 

 

O Father, where art thou? 

No matter the throne 

Let’s go back to where we belong


End file.
